Until we have a name this is it
by Dont-mess-wit-us
Summary: This is a story about two girls they crash and are saved by two weird guys. From there they're lives change dramaticaly. When they find themself in more adventure then bargained for. They have to fight for they're lives and the lives of the ones they love


Anya glared up at her father as he yelled about her laziness. She had been in her room ten minutes before when she heard banging in the kitchen below her room. When she got to the kitchen she had found her father glaring at a pile of dirty dishes in the sink and he had turned to her yelling."Their you are you lazy good for nothing!" He had yelled backed up against the wall in fear. He picked up a dirty plate and threw it with great force at her and she ducked. The plate smashed above her head and she glared at her father."What has been so important that you fail to do your chores?" Her father yelled. Anya didn't answer. She had no reason. She had come home from school and was so exhausted that she had lied down and fallen asleep. When Anya didn't answer her father stomped over to her grabbed her roughly by her hair and slapped her hard in the face. She whimpered and tears slid down her cheeks. He slapped her again when he heard her whimper. She couldn't take it any more. She yanked herself away from her father."Stop it!" She screamed. Her father looked shocked for a second before looking even angrier. Anya had never raised her voice to her father. No matter how bad the beating ever was, she took it for she knew it would be even worse if she did. "Don't ever raise your voice at me!" He yelled.

Anya's anger left and fear came back."I'm sorry." She whispered. Her father picked up another plate and threw it at her again and this time she was too slow to duck. The plate hit her in the shoulder and she fell to the ground clutching her shoulder. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked up to see her father staring down at her with a hateful glare. After a second of sitting on the ground crying, Anya got to her feet and glared at her father while trying not to move her arm. Her father pointed at the dishes and Anya knew it was best to just do them. So she walked over to the sink, putting a lot of space between her and her father, and began to clean the remaining dishes that he had not broken. A few seconds later he left and Anya let the tears fall again. She stood there and cried for several minutes before starting the dishes again. Minutes later she walked back up to her room. SHe was able sneak past the doorway to the living where her father was sitting in his usual chair watching TV. Up in her room, Anya pulled her shirt up to look at the blue bruise her father had made. She tried to move her arm and winced in pain. She sighed and sat down on her bed looking out of her rain splattered window. She looked over at the phone and picked it up before dialing the number of the only person she knew would care.

LUCY

Lucy was on her bed reading a book, when all of a sudden her sister came busting in the room, "Phone!" She yelled."Hey! I'm right here you don't have to yell!" Lucy yelled."What?" She asked still reached up and pulled out one of her ear buds, she could hear the rock-n-roll playing like it was playing on a radio. "Gah," Her sister said, "here here's the stupid phone."

ANYA AND LUCY

Anya waited for Lucy to pick up the phone and couldn't help a smile when she heard her voice say hello."Lucy?" She asked.

"Hey love." Lucy said into the phone. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing I just had another day where my father blames me for something then throws it at me and gives me another bruise." Anya said angrily into the phone.

"What?!? Another one!? That's it! This ends now!" Lucy yelled.

"What are you going to do?" Anya asked as her face turned white in fear at what Lucy might do.

"I'm coming over!" She answered.

"NO!" Anya screamed in fear. But all she heard was a click as Lucy hung up the phone.

"Ohhh!" Anya slammed the phone down and buried her head in her pillow. She stayed there and twenty minutes later she heard Lucy's car pull up. Oh no. Anya whispered.

LUCY 

Lucy glared at the house. "This time he's going down." She said as she got out of the car. She went to the trunk and pulled out a hand gun that she swiped from her mother's gun rackshe walked up to the door and knocked on it ever so gently.

ANYA

Anya jumped up from the bed when she heard the door of Lucy's car shut. She ran to her window and looked down at Lucy and shrieked in fear when she saw a shot gun in Lucy's hands.

"What the crap is she thinking?" Anya whispered in fear as she ran to her bedroom door and wrenched it open.

LUCY

She had put the gun in the top of her pants, As Mr. Simons Opened the door and glared at her. What do you want? "Oh why hello Mr. Simons. I'm here to ask Anya if she wanted to come hang out with me tonight." Lucy said sweetly."I don't think that is possible. Many chores for her to do. I'll tell her you stopped by." Anya's father had thought that's what he would have said."Well, my mother was going to pay Anya and me to keep my sister tonight." Lucy knew he couldn't refuse that. More money to go by booze with. " Oh, well if your mother said it was ok then I'm sure she can do her chores tomorrow." Mr. Simons said opening the door wider.

ANYA

Anya ran down the stairs and slammed into her father when she reached the door. He glared down at her and she winced. She looked over at Lucy standing there with a smile on her face. Oh_ no she's going to kill him!_ Anya thought."Hey Anya, ready to go!" Lucy asked enthusiastically. Anya stared at her and her father looked down at her. While Anya's father's back was turned, Lucy nodded her head quickly and Anya nodded. "Yeah let me just go get a couple of things." Anya said and turned. She heard Lucy follow her and when they got to her room she closed the door and turned to Lucy.

"What are you doing?" Anya asked.

"I'm getting you out of here." She simply said.

"Thanks but what are we going to do when we walk out of this house?" Anya asked.

"We'll figure out something." Lucy said unworried. "Now hurry up before he changes his mind and I have to shoot him." She added.

"Would you really shoot someone for me?" Anya asked as she turned and began pulling things out a nearby drawer.

"No it's just to scare him but if he tries anything then yes, yes I will." She said unconcerned.

"Ok well let's hope it doesn't get like that." Anya pulled a bag out from under her bed and quickly threw her clothes into it before zipping it up. Suddenly her door burst open and her father stood there looking angrier than he had ever looked. Lucy pulled the hand gun from the waist band of her jeans and pointed it at him. He looked shocked and put his hands up. Lucy smirked.

"Anya, get your bag." She said simply. Anya did as she said.

"Now Mr. Simons. Get in that closet." Lucy ordered. Anya stared. Her father stood there. Mr. Simons I don't want to shoot you because I don't to go to jail. So get in the closet." She ordered again. Mr. Simons huffed and walked over to the closet. Lucy followed and shut the door behind him and locked it before spinning around and telling Anya to run. Anya grabbed her bag and ran out of her room down the stairs out the door. Lucy was right behind her. Both girls swung themselves into the car and Lucy slammed her foot on the gas.

The girls were quit for a long time. Anya was in a panic and she looked over at Lucy before looking ahead at the road before them.

"Now what do we do?" Anya finally asked. Her voice was higher than normal.

"My dad knows where you live and…" Anya broke off when she looked behind her and shrieked when she saw her father's car right behind them.

Lucy saw and heard Anya's reaction. She had already seen him. She slammed the gas down as far as she could. Even more thankful than ever that her parent had not spared any money in the car department. She could see his junky car losing ground."It's okay," She said to Anya who looked like she was having a heart attack.

"There is no way that he can catch us." Lucy added"Yeah but he knows where you live." Anya said practically yelling."We're not going back to my house." Lucy said calmly."What!? Where are we going then?" Anya stared at Lucy, wondering."I don't know but we'll drive to the next town or so and stay for the night." Lucy answered"Ok, but what about your family?" Anya had not thought about that. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She flipped it up and scrolled down to the number she was looking for. "John." she said we her older brother pick up. "What?" He asked annoyed. She had woken him up. She knew she would have."John, I need you to go over to Mom's and watch over the house."What?" he asked "why?""Because Anya's father is after us." Lucy said in a hurry it was hard to drive a car at 90mph with one hand."I don't have the time to explain but you need to get over there and fast. He's chasing us now but if he can't catch us he'll come back for Mom and Haley." She said in a hurry. "Okay, okay. "He said. "But you better explain later.""I will. I promise." Lucy said as she flipped the phone closed. She had a bad feeling but she couldn't let Anya know that. She had already been through so much. Anya was looking at her in a strange way. "What?" She asked looking at her. Anya looked out the front window and screamed. Lucy's head spun around and in front of her car was a huge black wolf/human thing. She slammed on her breaks but she hit it anyway. The last thing Lucy remembered was her air bag and the pain that shot threw her eyes and nose.


End file.
